The Dragons of Japan
by getonmylevelbro
Summary: The Generation of Miracles weren't the only prodigies in Japan. No, there were the Dragons of Japan. The 7 members were unknown after they graduated until they heard that Generation of Miracles split. They decided to come back and watch the 6 schools battle each other while helping on the way. But of course there's gotta be romance in the story! GoMxOC


Well um hi! This is my first fanfic so if there are any mistakes in it, I know cause I'm either just typing through or I just didn't notice it. So yeah…

Okay first things first:

1) Kuroko no Basuke (or Basket) does not belong to me! It belongs to the creators which names I don't know how to spell or pronounce cause I'm too lazy to look it up!

2) If you like the story, then I thank you but if you don't and just criticize it, I probably won't care or I'll just cuss you out in my head

3) If it takes long for me to publish, I'm either

a) on vacation and didn't bring my laptop

b) I'm on another continent and they don't have the same software or I brought my laptop but I don't have wifi

c) busy with homework and projects

d) I'm just too lazy to write

4) Have fun reading and enjoy! Cause if you enjoy, then I enjoy writing more chapters!

Thank you for listening-well, more like reading, to my long rant, I hope you enjoy my new story!

The Dragons of Japan

There was the Generation of Miracles. The 6 players who had incredible strength and talents which got gave them their name in their middle school, Teiko. The 6 were Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atushi, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. Then there was their 7th phantom player, Kuroko Tetsuya. They all separated to their rightful high schools.

Akashi went to Rakuzen High

Murasakibara went to Yosen High

Midorima went to Shutoko High

Kise went to Kaijo High

Aomine and Momoi went to Too Academy

Lastly, Kuroko went to Seirin High

Separated to challenge each other in both Inter High and the Winter Cup.

Then there was the Dragons of Japan. They were the strongest basketball players throughout Japan. They were famous for their intense hearing, their quick feet, their brute strength and most importantly their eyes that shift colors and are bright of those of dragon scales. They consist of 4 girls and 5 boys. The names of the Dragons were

(I'm might use some last names from other animes so I don't any of their names except for their first names! But if they are not from any anime, then I own them!)

Kurosaki Yuki- The Blue Eyes White Dragon

Akahashi Ryuu- The Red Fire Dragon

Cheney Kenji- The Snow White Ice Dragon

Matsumoto Kaito- The Silver Metal Dragon

Murasakishima Tsubasa- The Golden Light Dragon

Kurosaki Jun- The Black Shadow Dragon

Then there were the people of tamed them. They were knows as the Dragon Mages. They understood the Dragons more than anyone else and rumor has it that they used telepathy to contact each other. Their names were

Hanakami Misaki- The Red Hair Sword Mage

Hanakami Reina- The Golden Hair Celestial Mage

Matsushima Tatsuya- The Blue Hair Telepathic Mage

Hanakami Misaki was the coach and Hanakami Reina was the manager. Mastushima Tatsuya was a regular as well but he was there to "tame" them. Misaki is called the Sword Mage because they say that she carries around a mini sword, or blade, in her bag and is a professional of handling other swords. Reina is called the Celestial Mage because she can practically see events on the court before it happens and she specializes in horoscopes. Tatsuya is called the Telepathic Mage because he can just look at one anyone with one look and know what they were thinking and he can almost control the Dragons with his intense stare like he's threatening them inside their head. They all go to an unknown school that nobody knows and people only see them either on the basketball court, when they watch any other games or when they train other basketball teams. They were barely seen just like the phantom player on the Generation of Miracles. Some say they can be brutal or they can be softies, but they still win, some say. They were mostly known in Middle School but after they graduated they were never heard of again. But when the the Generation of Miracles make their entrance, the Dragons think they should make a comeback and it all starts in Seirin High.


End file.
